


Mornings

by wayiiseelife



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Chicago, Flashbacks, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mornings, Severide Is In Love, Soft Severide, bed, big question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: OTP Prompt: Person A wanting to get up but Person B is laying on them and Person A doesn’t want to wake them up





	Mornings

OTP Prompt: Person A wanting to get up but Person B is laying on them and Person A doesn’t want to wake them up  
   
This means flashback.   
   
\-- Morning After --  
   
Kelly Severide yawns softly, moving his neck as the light from the sun shines through his window. He smiles softly remembering the moments from last night.   
   
“Have you ever thought about being married?” Kelly asked four and half months ago.  
   
Matthew Casey almost choked on the piece of chicken that he was chewing on when he heard the words come out of his boyfriend’s mouth. He looks up after downing a third of the beer that was in front of him. “What?”  
   
“Have you ever thought about being married?”  
   
Matt, guessed, he did hear him right. “Yeah. I saw us married in a dream once. We were happy.” Matt looks down to his plate of food, with a happy goofy smile planted on his face. It was just a dream, but he did love every moment of it.   
   
Kelly smiles at the memory.   
   
He had four months it plan the perfect way to ask. But of course, at last moment, like most things that Kelly tries to plan, get ruined.  
   
“You are one huge idiot.” Matthew Casey mumbles against his laughter.  
   
“What? No!”  
   
The two firefighters walk hand in hand on the streets of the North side of Chicago. “I do appreciate the try of a nice date. Maybe we aren’t meant to have a fancy dinner. Things like that never work out for us.”  
   
Kelly frowns. Matt was right. They have been dating for a year and a half and they have never been on a fancy date.   
Today was suppose to be different. But shift lasted longer than normal, after going home, showering and changing; the restaurant gave up their reservation.  
   
Tonight was suppose to be different.   
   
Tonight Kelly wanted a fancy dinner, he wanted to get down on one and knee and ask him to marry him. He wanted tonight to be over the top special. Matthew Casey deserved this and much more.  
   
The man is brought back to the real world when he feels a tight squeeze. “How about we go have dinner at the pub you like? It’s not to far from here.” Kelly says.  
   
“But we’re dressed up.” Matt says.

“Who cares!”  
   
After pizza, breadsticks, a couple of beers, Matt and Kelly make there way to see the Chicago skyline at night. He looks down to his cellphone, kind of smiling. It’s right about midnight.  
   
“Matt?” He speaks up, trying to catch Matt’s attention.   
   
The younger man turns his head towards his boyfriend. “Yeah, Sevy?”  
   
His heart skips a beat when the nickname comes out of his mouth. Oh, yeah. He was doing the right thing. He was head over heels for the younger man and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him.   
   
Kelly Severide slides down on one knee, pulling a box out of his left pocket and showing a ring. “Don’t speak. Not yet, please.”  
   
“I have a few things to say. I am love with you. I have been for years. The first time you put me in my place when you and I were in the academy, I knew that I was in love and needed you in my life. I tried to hide it, scared that I was going to be rejected away from you. And I wanted...needed you in my life either way as a friend or a lover. But know I am lucky, because I get you as both. I get you as my best friend, my boyfriend, my lover. Now, I am hoping you will say yes to my question. Will you be my husband? Will you marry a crazy person like me?”  
   
Kelly feels like his heart is coming out of his chest as he waits for the person to say something. Well, hopefully something good to say.  
   
“Kelly. Yes, of course.”  
   
Kelly jumps from his spot, wrapping an arm around Matt and pressing his lips against his now, fiance, lips. Kelly never knew that one person could feel so much happiness or pride.  
   
He laughs a little against Kelly’s lips. “Kel. Let’s go home and celebrate after you put the ring on my finger.”  
   
Kelly kisses him once more before pulling his lips away and sliding the ring on the appropriate finger of Matt’s hand. He kisses the ring. “Thank you.” He mumbles.  
   
“No.” Matt’s voice gets nice and firm. “No thank you, it is my pleasure to be your fiance. And one day soon, hopefully, your husband. I want this. No thank yous.”  
   
“Yes, sir.” He laughs.  
   
The older man looks down to the body that lays on top. He knew the younger must of been exhausted. Last night they had a tough shift, a date a crappy pub that’s on the North side, and a question that changed both of the man’s life.   
   
How did Kelly get Matt to say yes? He doesn’t know but he so grateful that he did. He spreads his hand through Matt’s hair. The younger one sighs in his sleep, leaning in towards the touch of the older man.  
   
Right now he was torn.  
   
He needed to get, but with arm asleep and a cute ass firefighter on his chest, why does he want to get up and ruin this picture perfect moment?  
   
He didn’t want to ruin this moment, just yet.  
   
He moves to his head, looking at the alarm clock along his nightstand. It hit nine am. He sighs, he couldn’t wait anymore. He has been awake for more than an hour, he really had to pee.  
   
He jumps at the soft voice, coming from the blonde. “I hear you thinking. Go back to sleep.”  
   
“I gotta pee.” He lets out a soft laugh.  
   
Matt makes a noise, groaning as he rolls over. He lays his head on his pillow, opening his eyes and giving a look. “Go pee….come back!”  
   
Kelly nods, listening. He moves from the bed quickly, going to the bathroom and doesn’t bother closing the door behind him. He comes back, laying on his side and covering himself with the black comforter. “Morning, baby.” He leans over and kisses Matt’s lips.   
   
“Morning, Sevy.”


End file.
